Porque decir más de mil palabras, cuando solo necesito dos (Sonamy)
by sonicxelerizo147
Summary: El príncipe Sonic cumple 18 años, la edad donde pronto tendrá el deber de convertirse en el rey, pero para ello debe casarse y es algo que Sonic no quiere llevar a cabo todavía, al no haber una princesa que le guste, se escapa del palacio para ser libre yéndose hacia el pueblo en donde menos se espera encontrar a la chica que se convertirá en su futura esposa. (lean y reviews :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: **Tan tan tan otra vez yo :D, bueno este es un nuevo fic que el cual la historia se me ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo pero lo publico por que si no se me va a olvidar jeje...al principio estará un poco largo pero ya después lo voy a acortar, aaa y traje a mi amigo Sonic X jeje.

**Sonic X: **Que onda!, oye vas a hacer que en este fic salga yo verdad?

**Yo:** No lo se déjame pensar mmmm

**Sonic X: **Eso es un no T.T, pero ni que importara salir en tu fic ¬¬ para eso tengo el mío que es mucho mejor

**Yo: **Bueno, bueno, tal vez estés en la historia

**Sonic X: **Eso es un nooo de toda formas ¬¬

**Yo:** Luego lo discutimos...y ahora el fic! X3

* * *

Capítulo 1- El cumpleaños número 18 del príncipe

El sol salió alumbrando el hermoso catillo de la reina Aleena The Hedgehog la cual estaba apurada terminar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de uno de sus hijos, desde la noche de ayer estaban arreglando el catillo, todos los del palacio estaban apresurados e impacientes ya que hoy el príncipe Sonic cumpliría 18 años de edad y querían que fuera una gran fiesta para él.

Aleena:-Rápido, rápido, todo tiene que estar listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Sonic-

Mientras la reina estaba supervisando los arreglos la princesa Sonia The Hedgehog veía como quedaba el banquete de la fiesta junto con su hermano el príncipe Manic The Hedgehog.

Manic:-Porque a nosotros no nos hicieron una fiesta así también?! Se supone que nosotros también cumplimos años hoy!-

Sonia:-Porque Sonic es el mayor y además esta fiesta no solo es porque cumple 18-

Manic:-De que otra cosa?-

Sonia:-No me digas que no sabes Manic-

Manic:-La verdad no tengo idea-

Sonia:-Te diré pero no le digas a Sonic-

La princesa se acercó a Manic y le empezó a hablar cerca de la oreja.

Sonia:-La fiesta también es para la pre-coronación de Sonic-

Manic:-Ya va a ser rey!-

Sonia:-No tonto, le dirán a Sonic después de la fiesta sobre la coronación pero antes de eso le dirán que tiene que…casarse-

Manic:-A qué?-

Sonia:-Casarse!-

Manic:-Aaaaa…no le va a ir bien a Sonic-

Sonia:-Si, sabes que con solo escuchar que se tiene que casar se aterra…así que no le digas nada a Sonic porque te mato-

Manic:-De acuerdo no le diré nada-

Mientras todos arreglaban los últimos detalles en el castillo, el joven príncipe dormía tranquilamente en su enorme alcoba. Tras unos momentos llego un joven zorro, compañero y amigo del príncipe, al que la reina le había pedido que fuera a despertar a su hijo y llevarlo al comedor donde era la fiesta sorpresa.

Tails:-Príncipe Sonic-

Sonic seguía dormido al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho su amigo, y al ver Tails que no le hacía caso lo volvió a llamar y a mover a el erizo.

Tails:-Príncipe Sonic despierte!-

Sonic empezó a abrir los parpados lentamente hasta que pudo ver a su mejor amigo quien lo había despertado.

Sonic:-Oh!, eres tu Tails-

Tails:-Príncipe Sonic su madre lo espera en el gran comedor para que desayunen juntos-

Sonic:-Creo que hoy tendré un gran desayuno!-

El erizo se levantó de la cama para ir al comedor llevando consigo su ropa para dormir, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta el pequeño zorro lo detuvo.

Tails:-No cree que debería cambiarse?-

Sonic:-Por qué?-

Tails:-Por que como usted dijo, hoy tendrá un gran desayuno y debería ir vestido a la ocasión-

Sonic:-Mmm tienes razón Tails me pondré los tenis-

Tails:-Por qué no se pone su traje más elegante? Estoy seguro de que a su madre le gustara mucho verlo con su traje puesto-

Sonic:-*suspiro* Tienes razón Tails, en un segundo me cambio-

Sonic entro al baño y tras unos minutos salió con un elegante smoking negro con un moño rojo en su cuello y algunos broches de oro en el saco, Tails se apartó de la puerta y dejo salir al erizo el cual ya se encontraba bien vestido. Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar hacia al comedor del castillo, al estar en frente de la puerta del comedor el zorrito comenzó a abrirla y entraron los dos chicos, cuando estuvieron adentro el príncipe noto que estaba muy oscuro lo cual se le hiso extraño ya que aunque el cuarto tuviera unas cortinas enormes que tapaban toda la luz su madre siempre ordenaba a los mayordomos que lo mantuvieran iluminado.

Sonic:-Tails, no se te hace raro que este tan oscuro aquí?-

Sonic no recibió ninguna respuesta de su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia al frente, cuando ya había dado varios pasos las cortinas se abrieron repentinamente, y varias personas salieron.

Unísono:-Feliz cumpleaños príncipe Sonic!-

Sonia fue hacia donde estaba Sonic llevándole una pequeña caja decorada con un moño azul arriba.

Sonia:-Feliz cumpleaños hermano!, toma tu regalo-

Sonic:-Gracias Sonia-

Luego Manic se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos.

Manic:-Felices 18 Sonic!-

Sonic:-Gracias Manic-

Manic:-Tu regalo se lo comieron unos vagos, estaba por el jardín cuando unos vagos saltaron el muro y me quisieron quitar tu regalo trate de detenerlos pero eran muchos y me lo quitaron, nada más vi cómo se lo comían mientras huían…lo siento Sonic, hice lo que pude hermano-

Sonic:-*suspiro* Ya que (por lo menos hubiera inventado algo mejor no que sale con esto!)-

Manic:-Gracias por entender (se la creyó siiiii)-

Después la Reina Aleena se acercó al príncipe Sonic, le dio un fuerte abrazo y muchos besitos en las mejillas, luego lo dejo y le dijo.

Aleena:-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi hijo hermoso-

Sonic:-No es para tanto mamá-

Aleena:-Ven Sonic vamos a sentarnos para comer el exquisito banquete que te preparo la chef Vanilla-

Los cuatro erizos fueron hacia la enorme mesa rectangular junto con los demás invitados, Aleena se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y los otros tres erizos cerca de ella. Después la reina se levantó y alzando una copa y comenzó a hablar.

Aleena:-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo el príncipe Sonic, les agradezco a todos su asistencia y espero que se la pasen bien, en especial tu Sonic-

Sonic:-Gracias mamá-

Aleena:-Brindemos por el príncipe Sonic!-

Unísono:-Viva el príncipe Sonic!-

La reina Aleena se sentó y después todos comenzaron a comer. Cuando todos terminaron una orquesta comenzó a tocar música clásica, todos se fueron al centro de la habitación y varios de los invitados comenzaron a bailar formando varias parejas en la pista. Sonic se encontraba cerca de una mesa comiendo unos bocadillos y después su hermano Manic se le acerco.

Manic:-Oye Sonic no quieres bailar?-

Sonic:-Con tigo?-

Manic:-No, no, con migo no!, con…alguna chica eh, jejeje-

Sonic:-Mmm…no-

Manic:-Amargado, por qué no?-

Sonic:-Porque ahorita tengo mejores cosas que hacer hermanito-

Manic:-Como quieras-

Manic se fue a la pista junto con una chica y se puso a bailar en medio de la pista. Sonic continúo en lo que estaba hasta que la reina Aleena fue a donde él estaba.

Aleena:-Sonic-

Sonic:-Si mamá-

Aleena:-Ven con migo, hay unas personas que quiero presentarte-

Sonic:-Esta bien-

El príncipe Sonic siguió a la reina Aleena hasta unas personas que se encontraban a un lado de la pista cerca de una mesa con bebidas, Sonic se percató de que eran varias chicas con vestidos muy elegantes y que también estaban acompañadas cada una de un señor y una señora con vestimenta igual muy elegante. Primero se dirigieron hacia una de los grupos de tres personas en la que la chica era una ardilla café con un gran vestido rosado y un anillo con un hermoso y gran diamante blanco.

Aleena:-Sonic te presento a la princesa Sally Acorn-

El príncipe solo se le quedo viendo a su mamá y luego a la princesa.

Sally:-Mucho gusto príncipe Sonic-

Sonic:-Ah sí, igualmente-

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a donde estaba una echidna naranja con un vestido blanco con verde, un brazalete de oro en el brazo y una bandita de oro en la frente con una joya azul en medio.

Aleena:-Sonic ella es la princesa Tikal The Echidna-

Tikal:-Buenas tardes príncipe Sonic-

Sonic:-Hola-

Y así siguieron hasta que terminaron viendo un total de cinco princesas, luego se pusieron a lo último de todas ellas y la reina se acercó al príncipe Sonic.

Aleena:-*suspiro* Hubieras disimulado interés en alguna de ellas Sonic-

Sonic:-Por qué mamá?, porque me las presentaste?-

Aleena:-Sonic…sabes que yo no estaré aquí todo el tiempo-

Sonic:-Ya lo sé mamá-

Aleena:-Pero no es solo por el motivo de que el reino tendría que cambiar de gobernante, es más que querer que te vuelvas rey-

Sonic:-Pero mamá no hay problema en que yo sea rey tan temprano sino que no quiero casarme todavía-

Aleena:-Ya lo sé hijo, pero, quiero que cuando te vuelvas gobernante de este reino que no solo hagas felices a tus súbditos…sé que te tienes que casar con alguna princesa pero quiero que tú seas feliz con aquella que vaya a ser tu esposa-

Sonic solo se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras que le decía su madre sobre de que debía casarse dentro de este año ya que necesitaba que ya fuese rey del pueblo.

Aleena:-Por lo menos me harías el favor de hablar con ellas aunque sea solo con una?-

Sonic:-*suspiro* De acuerdo mamá-

El príncipe Sonic camino en dirección hacia donde estaba la princesa ardilla ya que fue la primera que vio y la que se encontraba más cerca, la princesa se encontraba sentada en una silla y el erizo solo agarro otra silla y se sentó al lado de ella.

Sally:-Hola príncipe Sonic-

Sonic:-Hola y dime Sonic solamente-

Sally:-Está bien, como te la has pasado en tu fiesta Sonic?

Sonic:-Mmm bien, más o menos-

Mientras los dos platicaban se podía notar con facilidad la cara de fastidiado que traía el príncipe Sonic ya que además de ser tan fastidiosa ya lo traía arto con ese asentó "fresa" que ella tenía, pero la princesa Sally no lo notaba y seguía hablando con él.

Sally:-Y bueno yo siempre, siempre eh pensado que la seguridad en el pueblo debería aumentarse ya que esos pobretones y sucios ladrones ya deberían ser atrapados y castigados, no crees?-

Sonic:-Mmm como digas-

Sally:-Y creo que los impuestos deberían incrementarse un 10% más ya que no creo que esos campesinos necesiten tanto dinero-

Sonic:-Mmm si (hay ya me trae arto, como me gustaría callarla!)-

Sally:-También…-

Sonic:-Sabes creo que la reina Aleena me está llamando, fue un gusto platicar con tigo pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós Sally-

El príncipe salió caminando rápidamente de ahí y fue directo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos Manic y Sonia que se encontraban en la mesa de los bocadillos.

Manic:-Y cómo te fue?-

Sonic:-Es la chica más encantadora que puedes conocer en toda tu vida-

Manic:-Enserio?-

Sonic:-No estúpido, estoy siendo sarcástico-

Manic:-No tenías que ofenderme, eres malo con migo!-

Sonia:-No te desesperes tan rápido, ya verás que encontraras a una princesa que te agrade, o por lo menos que no te fastidie tanto-

Sonic:-No lo creo hermanita-

Sonia:-Solo hace falta tiempo y ya verás que pronto encontraras más que a una chica que no te fastidie, sino que también sea el amor de tu vida wuu-

Manic:-Wuuuu!, imagínate a Sonic enamorado jajajajaja me gustaría verte ese día hermano-

Sonic:-Pues si todas las princesas son así, te quedaras esperando durante un largo tiempo-

Manic:-Quien sabe, tal vez te cases con la princesa Sally-

Sonic:-Que diablos te pasa!, ni loco me casaría con ella!-

Y así los tres hermanos siguieron platicando sobre quien sería la misteriosa prometida del príncipe Sonic.

* * *

**Yo: **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi

**Sonic X: **Dejen Reviews

**Yo:** Si por favor :3 bueno adiós a todos :D

**Sonic X: ** Adiós!...dejen reviews ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo:** Gracias a todos por sus bonitos reviews :D...y con respecto a Sally, es cierto no me agrada mucho :(

**Sonic X:** Oh Anormal-Snivy recuerdas la foto que nos tomamos?, bueno pues ya la subí espero que la veas, apuesto a que Sonic no podría poner esas caras tan geniales jajajaja :D

**Yo:** Yo la subí, esta en mi devianart... bueno pues no esperemos más, aquí el capítulo :3

* * *

Capítulo 2-Las dos costureras

Mientras la gente que era muy rica se encontraba en el palacio real festejando el cumpleaños del príncipe, las demás personas se encontraban en sus hogares o en sus trabajos haciendo los deberes que les hacían falta para llevar dinero a sus casas. En una pequeña tienda donde se fabricaba ropa, se encontraban dos costureras cosiendo camisetas, una era una gata color lila de 17 años que llevaba un vestido sencillo color morado con azul cielo, y una eriza rosada de 15 años que traía puesto un vestido igual sencillo color azul cielo y un moño rojo en la cabeza.

Blaze:-Ya no quiero seguir cosiendo- dijo mientras cosía la manga de una camiseta.

Amy:-Si, yo ya quiero irme a casa- exclamo algo agotada.

Las dos chicas continuaron cosiendo, pero tras unos cuantos minutos Blaze dejo de coser y volteo a ver a su amiga, para seguir hablando más cómodamente.

Blaze:-*suspiro* Como me gustaría ser una princesa y ya no estar aquí cosiendo más ropa- dijo molesta.

Amy:-Vivir en el palacio real- volteando a ver a Blaze.

Blaze:-Tener muchos y muchos sirvientes que hagan todo por ti-

Amy:-Ponerse un vestido diferente cada día- dijo emocionada.

Blaze:-¡Comer todo lo que quiera hasta explotar!- dijo encantada mientras alzaba las manos.

Amy y Blaze se rieron un poco de lo que estaban diciendo ya que solamente era un sueño el cual no se haría realidad. Dejaron de coser para seguir platicando de las cosas que harían si fueran unas princesas y así siguieron un buen rato hasta que entro una murciélaga blanca de unos 21 años de edad que traía un hermoso vestido color rojo, en ese momento las dos chicas comenzaron a coser de nuevo las camisetas pero más rápidamente, quedándose las dos completamente calladas. La murciélaga se acercó un poco a donde estaban las dos costureras y se les quedo viendo.

Rouge:-Hola chicas-

Unísono:-Buenas tardes señorita Rouge- dijeron mientras cosían las camisas.

Rouge camino hasta quedar en frente de Amy y Blaze, y luego se volteo para verlas a la cara.

Rouge:-¿Saben que se celebra hoy?- dijo seriamente.

Blaze:-El cumpleaños del príncipe- dijo algo temerosa.

Rouge:-Así es, hoy están festejando en el palacio real el cumpleaños del príncipe y ¿ustedes saben porque no estoy en el palacio?-

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos y después la murciélaga comenzó otra vez a hablar.

Rouge:-No estoy en el palacio porque- se acercó un poco a las chicas -¡Son unas inútiles que no saben hacer su trabajo bien!, ¡¿Algo tan fácil no lo pueden hacer?!, ¡Por eso son unas pobres!- grito muy enojada.

Blaze y Amy seguían cosiendo mientras escuchaban lo que les gritaba la murciélaga.

Rouge:-¿No dirán nada?, de acuerdo pueden irse- dejándoles en sus mesas una bolsita de dinero a cada una –por cierto les descote dinero de su salario, espero y así sean un poco menos inútiles-

La murciélaga fue caminando a la salida pero antes de salir volteo a ver de nuevo a las dos costureras que aún se encontraban cosiendo.

Rouge:-Que tengan una bonita tarde-

Blaze:-Igualmente señorita Rouge-

Rouge salió del cuarto donde se encontraban las dos chicas cosiendo quedándose así solas de nuevo. Amy bajo los brazos de la mesa y agacho la cabeza, de repente unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cayendo así hacia la mesa de madera, Blaze rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba llorando y fue con ella para tratar de consolarla un poco.

Blaze:-No llores Amy- quitándole una lagrima de la mejilla –no le hagas caso a lo que dice la señorita Rouge-

Amy:-Ya no quiero seguir soportando más insulto- dijo llorando –y con lo que nos pagó no sabemos si nos alcance para toda la semana- abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

Blaze:-Ya veraz que sí, no te preocupes por eso ya veraz que todo estará bien- dijo mientras levanto a su amiga de la silla –vamos a casa-

Blaze tomo las dos bolsitas de dinero y se fue de la habitación junto con Amy. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles del pueblo hasta que se detuvieron al pasar por una tienda de dulces .

Blaze:-Ya se, te comprare un dulce para que te alegres un poco-

Amy:-No es necesario Blaze, ya me siento mejor-

Blaze:-Claro que es necesario y además te lo quiero comprar-

Blaze camino rápidamente y tomo unos dulces de la tienda, luego tomo unas monedas de su bolsita y pago los dulces, después regreso a donde estaba Amy y siguieron caminando, tras unos segundos Blaze extendió su mano hacia Amy mostrándole el dulce que había comprado.

Blaze:-Toma Amy- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Amy:-¿Enserio me lo vas a dar?-

Blaze:-Sí, comételo-

Amy:-Gracias Blaze- tomo el dulce mostrando un bella sonrisa en su cara.

Después de tomar el dulce abrió la envoltura y se comió el dulce.

Amy:-Está muy rico- dijo alegremente.

Blaze:-Que bueno que te gusto-

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa de madera que tenía al lado un hermoso árbol lleno de bellas flores blancas.

Amy:-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa-

Blaze:-No hay problema, nos vemos mañana-

Blaze se fue caminando de ese lugar y Amy entro a la casa. Después de entrar tomo una vela y le prendió fuego a la mecha, luego se dirigió hacia un pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraba el baño, al estar ahí coloco la vela en una tabla que estaba pegada a la pared y después de un momento se comenzó a bañar. Tras terminar de bañarse salió del baño con una bata blanca puesta, ya había anochecido completamente y ella se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la casa para observar el oscuro y estrellado cielo de la noche.

Amy:-Hay tantas estrellas *suspiro* son tan hermosas- dijo con alegría.

La chica siguió observando las hermosas estrellas, se quedó viéndolas fijamente hasta que de repente paso una bella estrella fugaz que atravesó todo el cielo oscuro, al verla Amy se emocionó ya que sabía que si veía una estrella fugaz tendría un deseo por parte de esta si se pedía de forma sincera y con sentimientos puros.

Amy:-¿Que deseo puedo pedirle a la estrella?- dijo emocionada.

Se quedó pensando durante bastante tiempo hasta que tuvo en mente el deseo que le pediría a la estrella fugaz, cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

Amy:-Deseo, deseo que algún día pueda ser tan feliz que incluso esa felicidad se trasmita a mis seres más queridos- dijo con mucha ternura.

Después abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio de nuevo el cielo lleno de estrellas, luego se retiró de ahí y fue directamente hacia su cama para descansar del cansado día que había tenido. Se acostó en su cama y luego se tapó con una cobija.

Amy:-Mañana será otro día; otro día, para un nuevo comienzo- dijo alegremente.

Se acomodó en la cama, cerró los ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara se dispuso a dormir esperando que mañana fuera un día mejor para ella y para su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Yo: **Espero que les haya gustado, solo digo que Rouge no me cae mal pero fue en la única que pensé en que le quedaría ese papel ^.^'

**Sonic X: **wiiiiiiiiii!

**Yo: **Adiós a todos :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: Hola a todos, perdonen el retraso, estuve algo ocupada :D

Sonic X: Dejaste abandonado este fic T-T

Yo: Bueno pero ya esta aquí el capitulo :D en el cual saldrá un nuevo personaje, ni se imaginan quien es y que será

Sonic X: Jajaja claro que no se lo imaginan :)...es Silver :D

Yo: Oye se supone que era sorpresa #¬¬

Sonic X: Que importa ya lo saben...vamos con el capitulo :D

* * *

Capítulo 3-Escape hacia la libertad

Los días pasaban y ya habían transcurrido como 3 meses desde que el príncipe Sonic cumplió los 18 años, Sonic trataba de evitar a toda costa el tema del casamiento pero durante esos días era lo que más se mencionaba. Varias princesas fueron al castillo de la reina Aleena para presentarse, pero para Sonic todas eran iguales y no les prestaba atención a ninguna.

Sonic se encontraba en sus clases de tiro con arco junto con su hermana Sonia; mientras entrenaban, platicaban sobre la coronación que llevaría y de cómo le temía al casarse.

Sonic:-Es tan estresante pensar que me tengo que casar a la fuerza a los 18 años - dijo mientras apuntaba su flecha.

Sonia:-No hay nada que hacer solo tienes que asumir esa responsabilidad Sonic- observando a su hermano.

El erizo fijo su mirada en el objetivo y tras unos momentos lanzo su flecha, pero solo dio cerca del blanco.

Sonic:-Supera eso Sonia- dijo feliz mientras le restregaba a su hermana su puntería.

La eriza solo tomo una de sus flechas, la coloco en su arco y con mucha concentración comenzó a apuntar, y, tras unos momentos lanzo su flecha dándole exactamente al blanco. Después de lanzarla volteo a ver a su hermano que se encontraba impresionado viendo la flecha que había dado en el centro.

Sonia:-Supera eso Sonic- dijo burlándose.

Sonic:-Jaja presumida- dijo mientras apuntaba con otra flecha.

Sonia:-Jajajaja ¿Presumida yo?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Sonic se concentró en apuntar con su flecha para que esta ves cayera en el blanco y presumírselo a su hermana. Sonic se preparó y lanzo su flecha, pero en esos momentos Manic llego y se puso en el blanco al que Sonic había apuntado.

Manic:-Hola chicos ¿cómo les…- dijo sin ver la flecha.

Tras un segundo la flecha llego hasta donde estaba Manic pero por suerte solo dio al lado del príncipe; al ver el erizo la flecha que casi le da, se puso pálido y petrificado del susto, en ese momento Sonic y Sonia fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba para ayudarlo.

Sonia:-¿Manic estas bien?- dijo preocupada.

Sin moverse el erizo verde solo se les quedo viendo a sus dos hermanos que estaban al frente de él y después de unos segundos reacciono.

Manic:-Eso creo- dijo lentamente.

Sonic:-¿Enserio estas bien?- dijo preocupado.

El príncipe Manic volteo a ver rápidamente a su hermano con una cara de enojo y después fue hacia el.

Manic:-¡Tú, intentaste matarme!- dijo enojado mientras le pegaba a Sonic como niño chiquito.

Sonic:-Claro que no- exclamo mientras se cubría con las manos de los golpes de su hermano.

Sonia:-Tranquilo Manic, lo bueno fue que Sonic fue quien lanzo la flecha-

Sonic:-Así es Manic- dijo cubriéndose aun de los golpes -¡¿Oye que quisiste decir con eso?!- exclamo mientras hacía a un lado a Manic.

Sonia:-Quise decir que si yo hubiera lanzado la flecha Manic no estuviera aquí-

Sonic:-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo tomando una flecha y alejándose de ahí –Eso lo veremos- exclamo mientras apuntaba hacia Manic.

Manic:-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Eso lo veremos ¡Mangos!- dijo mientras le quitaba el arco y la flecha a Sonic.

Los tres comenzaron a discutir y tras unos momentos llego un mayordomo al lugar donde estaban ellos; era un erizo blanco de 18 años de edad, con púas algo extrañas y ojos color miel que llevaba puesto un smoking negro.

Silver:-Disculpen, el almuerzo está listo-

Manic:-*suspiro* ya era hora, me muero de hambre- dijo feliz.

Sonia:-Si yo también-

Los tres príncipes y el mayordomo comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran comedor.

Sonic:-Oye Silver- dijo mirando al erizo blanco.

Silver:-Si príncipe Sonic-

Sonic:-¿Qué piensas de que alguien se deba casar a los 18 años?-

Silver:-Lo dice por usted verdad…bueno creo que es algo muy aterrador, pero seguramente ya estando casado lo vea todo de otra manera-

Sonic:-¿De qué manera?-

Silver:-No lo sé, no estoy casado- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic:-*suspiro* por lo menos tu puedes decidir eso, eres libre- dijo desanimado.

Silver:-Todos lo somos, solo hay que buscar la forma de sentirnos libres-

Sonic:-Me sentiría libre si no tuviera que casarme a la fuerza- susurro.

Los dos erizos se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino. Después de un rato los tres príncipes se encontraban almorzando junto con su madre en el comedor un exquisito platillo de la chef Vanilla; Sonic se quedaba pensando con la mirada perdida sobre lo que había platicado con el mayordomo Silver, sobre de cómo podía sentirse el libre.

Aleena:-¿Que tienes Sonic?- dijo preocupada.

Sonic:-¿Aa?...nada mamá- exclamo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Aleena:-Que bueno Sonic- dijo con una sonrisa –por cierto, mañana te vendrá a visitar la princesa Sally Acorn dice que quiere verte…quizás ella se convierta en tu esposa-

Sonic:-No lo creo- susurro.

Aleena:-¿Qué cosa hijo?-

Sonic:-No, no es nada- dijo mostrando una sonrisa a la reina.

Después de un rato Sonic se levantó de la silla y se fue del comedor, camino hasta su habitación en donde al llegar se acostó en su cama para seguir pensando que podía hacer para que él se sintiera libre, libre como él quería.

Sonic:-¿Cómo puedo sentirme libre? *suspiro* lo peor es que mañana viene esa ardilla fastidiosa, como me gustaría escaparme del palacio para no estar aquí mañana-

Sonic se quedó en silencio, pero después de decir eso se le vino a la mente una maravillosa idea que haría que ese día él no estuviera para ver a esa ardilla y para ya no tener que casarse a la fuerza.

Sonic:-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! Es una magnífica idea, lo único que tengo que hacer es escaparme del palacio para ya no tener que casarme ¡y poder sentirme libre al fin!- exclamo entusiasmado –hoy en la noche cuando todos estén dormidos lo hare, no hay tiempo que perder mi libertad aguarda- dijo emocionado.

Y entonces Sonic se puso a esperar la hora adecuada. Los minutos pasaron a la velocidad de siempre pero para el príncipe Sonic se convertían en enormes horas, se encontraba tan desesperado por que cayera la noche que solo miraba el reloj de pared que tenía en su cuarto, pasaban unos cuantos segundos y volteaba a ver al reloj; después se le quedo viendo fijamente para ver si así se aceleraba el tiempo, pero, sucedía todo lo contrario el tiempo de espera se hacía interminable para el erizo. Como el tiempo se hacía inmenso, Sonic comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algo que le pudiera servir para su viaje.

Sonic:-Veamos, me iré directamente al pueblo y si no quiero que nadie me reconozca debo ponerme algo que me cubra- busca en su armario y toma una capa con capucha color negro que estaba algo vieja –esto me servirá…también necesitare dinero, veamos si tengo un poco por aquí-

El erizo comenzó a buscar en un cajón y después saco una bolsa mediana color negro que estaba llena de monedas de oro.

Sonic:-Creo que esto es suficiente-

Después de que tuvo todo listo se puso a esperar de nuevo. Las horas pasaron y ya era el momento para que el príncipe Sonic pusiera su brillante plan en acción; tomo la capucha y se la puso, luego tomo la bolsa de monedas y la guardo.

Sonic:-Hora de la acción- susurro.

El erizo fue directo a la ventana de su habitación y después de abrirla comenzó a bajar, no tuvo ningún problema en bajar por la parte de afuera del castillo ya que él era muy hábil. Cuando ya estuvo en el suelo, se fue corriendo hacia el jardín tratando de que los guardias que cuidaban por ahí no notaran su presencia, después de llegar fue directo a un árbol que se en encontraba cerca del muro del palacio y que era perfecto para escalarlo y salir fácilmente. Sonic se agarró del árbol y comenzó a escalarlo pero de repente una voz sonó haciendo que este parara de escalar y volteara para ver de quien se trataba.

Tails:-¿Príncipe Sonic que está haciendo?- pregunto curioso.

Sonic:-¡¿Aa?! Hola Tails ¿Qué-que haces aquí?- dijo preocupado y mientras bajaba del árbol.

Tails:-Yo venía a ver la luna ya que hoy hay luna lleva-

Sonic:-Cool, yo también venía a eso jejejeje- dijo algo nervioso.

Tails se quedó viendo fijamente al erizo ya que se le hacía raro de que estuviera fuera del palacio y con esa clase de atuendo, luego se acercó al príncipe Sonic y estando cerca del árbol formo un pequeño escaloncito con sus dos manos.

Tails:-Debe darse prisa antes de que alguien venga-

Sonic se le quedo viendo a Tails con cara de felicidad ya que zorrito sabía lo que él planeaba y lo estaba apoyando en eso. Ayudado por su mejor amigo el príncipe Sonic subió al árbol, subió hasta que estuvo a una altura adecuada para poder saltar el muro y luego volteo a ver a su amigo.

Sonic:-Gracias Tails- dijo alegre.

Tails:-Los amigos nos apoyamos unos a otros ya que queremos que ese amigo este feliz, aunque usted tenga que irse se que lo hará feliz ser libre de esa responsabilidad- dijo con una bonita sonrisa –que tengas buen viaje Sonic, mientras te estaré extrañando-

Sonic:-Eres el mejor amigo…yo también te extrañare amigo-

El erizo salto el muro rápidamente y sin tenerlo más en vista el pequeño zorro se retiró de ahí. Al estar Sonic del otro lado del muro, vio a su alrededor y poniendo una cara de felicidad comenzó a caminar lejos del castillo, sabiendo que aunque dejara a su amigo escaparía de aquella situación para poder sentirse libre.

Sonic:-Libertad ahí voy- susurro.

El príncipe Sonic continúo caminando, alejándose cada vez más del catillo en dirección hacia el pueblo, caminando por las calles que solo se encontraban iluminadas por la luz de la luna de esa oscura noche.

* * *

Yo: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3

Sonic X: No olviden dejar Reviews

Yo: Yyyyyyyy Adios :D XD :3


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: Y eh aquí el capitulo cuatroooooo! yei （＾ω＾）

Sonic X: esta vez escribiste bastante :D

Yo: Sii ( *｀ω´)

Sonic X: Bueno esperamos que les guste el capitulo :3...aa y un saludo a todos los que leen este capitulo :D

Yo: Y ahora comencemos X3

* * *

Capítulo 4-El príncipe desaparecido

Era un nuevo y hermoso día pero la gente en el palacio no se encontraba del todo feliz en esos momentos y menos la reina Aleena ya que en todo el día no sabían nada del príncipe Sonic.

Sonia:-Tranquila mamá ya veraz que lo encontraran- dijo con tono suave para tratar de tranquilizar a Aleena.

Aleena:-*llorando* Eso espero, estoy muy preocupada- exclamo con tristeza –no sabemos de Sonic desde la mañana-

La princesa Sonia se acercó más a la reina para seguirla consolando mientras pensaba "en dónde se pudo haber metido su hermano".

Sonia:-Seguramente debe estar corriendo por alguna parte del catillo ya sabes cómo es Sonic jejejeje-

Aleena:-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa –seguramente está corriendo como de costumbre-

Mientras las dos platicaban de repente unos sujetos con armadura llegaron, eran los caballeros reales. Uno de ellos se acercó a la reina, después se arrodillo y mostro su rostro; se trataba de un echidna rojo de 19 años de edad de ojos color purpura, era el general de los soldados.

Knuckles:-Lo buscamos por todas partes pero no lo encontramos- dijo con tono serio.

Al escuchar eso la reina Aleena volvió a estallar en llanto y de nuevo la princesa Sonia trato de tranquilizarla.

Knuckles:-Hay posibilidades de que el príncipe Sonic haya sido secuestrado-

Aleena:-¡¿Qué?!- dijo desesperada.

Knuckles:-No, no se preocupe alteza todavía no estamos seguros- tratando de tranquilizar a la reina.

En ese momento el príncipe Manic sale rápidamente de una de las puertas para acercarse al general Knuckles.

Manic:-Sonic si fue secuestrado-

Sonia:-*suspiro* ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso Manic?-

Manic:-Porque yo vi…la escena del crimen- poniéndose en medio de todos.

Knuckles:-¡¿Aa?!- exclamo sorprendido.

Manic:-Así es, lo vi con mis propios ojos- señalando sus ojos –les contare. Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi alcoba cuando de repente a media noche me dio mucha hambre, fui a la cocina y comí algo, pero me cayó pesado así que salí hacia el jardín. Después de vomitar vi una figura con una capa oscura que llevaba un gran saco, lo seguí hasta el árbol que está cerca del muro y vi cómo era ayudado a salir por otro sujeto mientras se llevaban el saco...en ese saco seguramente estaba Sonic-

Knuckles:-¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?-

Manic:-Solo hay alguien en todo el reino que pudo haberlo hecho y ese es…el fantasma oscuro-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que había dicho el príncipe Manic pero de repente Sonia se paró y le dio un golpe al príncipe sacándole así un chichón.

Sonia:-Otra vez con tus leyendas, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el fantasma oscuro no existe-

Manic:-¿Pero?- sobándose el chichón.

Knuckles:-Si el príncipe Manic tiene razón en lo que ocurrió, lo mejor será investigar en el pueblo, no se preocupe alteza nosotros nos encargaremos de que el príncipe Sonic regrese sano y salvo-

Aleena:-Gracias general Knuckles-

Y así los el general Knuckles salió del palacio real junto con sus caballeros en busca del príncipe "secuestrado". Mientras los caballeros buscaban a Sonic en el pueblo, el erizo se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en la rama de un frondoso árbol; tras un rato despertó, se estiro un poco y bajo del árbol de un salto.

Sonic:-Que buena siesta *bostezo*- dijo mientras se estiraba –mmm tengo un poco de hambre, comprare algo de comer-

Sonic comenzó a caminar por las calles del pueblo en busca de comida. Después de un rato n estar caminando encontró un bazar con varias tiendas que vendían comida, el príncipe fue directo a una panadería y se compró 3 piezas de pan dulce las cuales se devoro en un segundo, después fue a una tienda que media agua y compro ahí.

Sonic:-No sabía que en el pueblo vendieran una pan muy delicioso- dijo alegremente.

Luego se dirigió a una pequeña dulcería en donde se quedó a contemplar los diversos dulces que se encontraban acomodados en la tienda.

Sonic:-Aaa se ven tan deliciosos- dijo con los ojos brillándole.

De repente unas fuertes pisadas se empezaron a escuchar no muy lejos de ahí, Sonic volteo para ver de qué se trataba y pudo ver a los caballeros reales que se acercaba inspeccionando el pueblo, el erizo se empezó a sentir nervioso ya que cualquiera de ellos podía reconocer que él era el príncipe y llevárselo de vuelta al castillo. Tras un momento uno de los caballeros se acercó a la dulcería, Sonic trato de voltear un poco la cara para que él no lo viera bien y no pudiera reconocerlo.

Caballero:-Disculpe que lo moleste pero ¿no ha visto algún sujeto que llevara puesta una capa negra y que llevara consigo un saco junto con otra persona?-

Dulcero:-Mmm que yo recuerde no he visto algo así-

Sonic se percató que el caballero lo estaba observando como si sospechara de él. El caballero se comenzó a ir, Sonic se tranquilizó pero de repente lo tomaron por la espalda mientras querían atarle las manos.

Caballero:-Ya te tengo, ahora eres mío- dijo mientras sostenía a Sonic por atrás.

Sonic:-No lo creo-

El príncipe se liberó rápidamente del caballero y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí. Sonic corrió pero seguía siendo perseguido por el mismo caballero y al parecer refuerzos que habían llegado, corrió por las calles del pueblo mientras trataba de ponerles obstáculos a los que lo perseguían pero eran bastante persistentes y no se rendían; el erizo doblo en una esquina y corrió más rápido para dejar un poco atrás a los caballeros, después de seguir avanzando por el pueblo se detuvo unos momentos para descansar.

Sonic:-No puedo seguir corriendo durante todo el día tengo que ocultarme en algún sitio- dijo mientras veía a su alrededor.

Sonic avanzo un poco más y vio rápidamente a su alrededor algún lugar en el que pudiera ocultarse, en eso ve una pequeña tienda a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sonic:-Es un buen lugar para ocultarme-

El erizo corrió hasta ese lugar y entro rápidamente a la tienda. Mientras los caballeros pasaban corriendo, el príncipe se ocultó detrás de unos muebles; cuando escucho que ya no habían más caballeros cerca, se apartó del mueble.

Sonic:-*suspiro* Eso estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado.

Mientras el erizo descansaba un poco un a voz llamo su atención, levanto la cara hacia donde atendían a la gente y vio una gata color lila.

Blaze:-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-

Sonic:-¿Eh? No gracias yo ya me iba- dijo mientras salía de la tienda –pensándolo bien- dijo mientras se metía de nuevo al ver a los caballero acercarse.

Blaze:-Bueno ¿Qué le gustaría comprar?-

Sonic:-Aaam déjame pensar- dijo nervioso.

Mientras Blaze esperaba alguna repuesta, Sonic se asomó rápidamente para ver si ya se habían ido los caballeros pero lo que vio fue que uno de ellos se acercaba caminando a la tienda. Sonic corrió rápidamente a donde ella estaba y trato de meterse a una habitación de la tienda pero Blaze lo impidió.

Blaze:-¿Que cree que está haciendo?- dijo mientras sostenía a Sonic de la capa.

Sonic:-Por favor ayúdame, unos caballeros quieren atraparme-

Blaze:-¿Eres un ladrón?- dijo algo asustada.

El príncipe pensó rápidamente en algo que convenciera a la gata para que lo dejara ocultarse, y después de unos rápidos segundos se le ocurrió algo con lo que haría que esa gata lo ayudara.

Sonic:-Solo soy un pobre vagabundo que robó un poco de pan para comer ya que no he comido en días- con una cara de tristeza -entonces esos caballeros trataron de atraparme por haber robado esa pequeña pieza de pan, escape pero siguen tras de mí con sus armas y todo por querer comer un poco en varios días en que no pude hacerlo porque el dinero no me alcanza- dijo con mucha tristeza.

Las palabras del erizo conmovieron el corazón de Blaze haciendo que ella accediera a ayudarlo a ocultarse de los caballeros.

Blaze:-De acuerdo no te preocupes te ayudare- dijo mientras se quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla -ocúltate en esa habitación-

El príncipe entro rápidamente a la habitación que le señaló; tras unos momentos un caballero entro a la tienda y Blaze comenzó a distraerlo. Sonic se encontraba dentro de la hitación escuchando la conversación que tenía el caballero con la gata lila.

Sonic:-*suspiro* Gracias- dijo aliviado.

Amy:-Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?-

Sonic volteo para ver quien le hablaba y vio a una eriza color rosa que se encontraba viéndolo mientras se encontraba cosiendo a mano un pantalón.

Sonic:-Tu amiga me envió a esta habitación- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Amy:-Si es así, entonces no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo. El silencio se rompió cuando Blaze apareció en la habitación.

Blaze:-Los caballeros se han ido- dijo alegremente.

Sonic:-Te lo agradezco mucho-

Blaze:-Por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre-

Sonic:-Me llamo Sonic-

El príncipe se empezó a sentir nervioso ya que había dicho su nombre y cualquiera de ellas dos podía saber que él era el príncipe, había cometido un error.

Blaze:-Mmm Sonic…que bonito nombre tienes, yo me llamo Blaze y ella es mi amiga Amy-

Sonic se tranquilizó al ver que no lo reconocieron y se bajó la capucha ya que no creía que lo reconocerían por su rostro.

Sonic:-Gracias por todo Blaze-

Blaze:-No hay problema, me gusta ayudar a las personas-

Sonic:-Bueno creo que me voy- dijo mientras abría la puerta para irse.

Blaze:-E-espera- dijo deteniendo a Sonic.

Sonic:-¿Aa?- dijo nervioso.

Blaze:-Eres un vagabundo y no pareces una mala persona, ¿tienes algún lugar en donde pasar la noche?-

Sonic:-¿Aaaa? No, no tengo donde quedarme-

Blaze:-¿Por qué no te quedas mientras con nosotras?-

Sonic:-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendido

Blaze:-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic no fue el único que se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso también lo estaba Amy, quien fue directo en donde se encontraba Blaze.

Amy:-¿Estas segura Blaze? Apenas lo conociste hoy y solo hace unos cuantos minutos- susurro cerca de la oreja de su amiga.

Blaze:-Claro que si Amy- susurro.

Después de un tiempo Blaze, Sonic y Amy salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo.

Blaze:-Te quedaras en casa de Amy- dijo mientras veía a Sonic.

Amy:-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendida.

Blaze:-Vamos Amy, tu casa es la que queda más cerca además estaré yo ahí, paso más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía-

Amy se quedó viendo hacia abajo durante un tiempo y luego volteo a ver al erizo azul que caminaba a su lado. Sonic al darse cuenta de que la eriza rosada se le quedaba viendo le sonrió haciendo que Amy volteara sonrojada rápidamente hacia Blaze. Después de un rato caminando llegaron a la casa de Amy.

Blaze:-Bueno yo voy a ir a mi casa por unas cosas, al rato regreso- dijo mientras se iba caminado de ahí.

Amy y Sonic se quedaron solos; tras un momento la eriza fue hacia la puerta de la casa y con una llave la abrió, luego entro a la casa pero vio que el erizo no se movía del lugar en el que estaba parado.

Amy:-Disculpa ¿vas a entrar?-

Sonic:-¡¿Oh?! …si, ahí voy-

El erizo entro a la casa y se quedó sentado en una de las sillas que habían; luego se quedó observando el interior de la casa, era una casa realmente pequeña no podía compararla con el tamaño del palacio en el que vivía antes de escaparse.

Amy:-No es una gran casa pero, por lo menos es algo- dijo mientras recogía unos platos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Tiempo después llego Blaze con varias cosas entre ellas unas cuantas sabanas, comida y otras más. Luego los tres se fueron a acostar; Amy en su cama, Blaze debajo de la cama de Amy, y Sonic por la cocina.

Blaze:-Buenas noches Amy-

Amy:-Buenas noches Blaze-

Blaze:-¡Sonic, Buenas Nocheeeees!- grito alegremente.

Sonic:-Buenas noches Blaze…Buenas noches Amy-

Amy:-Buenas noches Sonic-

Sonic:-Buenas noches Blaze- dijo alegremente.

Blaze:-Buenas noches Sonic-

Amy:-*risita* Buenas noches Sonic-

Sonic:-Buenas noches Amy-

Blaze:-Ya duérmanse-

* * *

Yo: Gracias por leer :3

Sonic X: Y si pueden dejar reviews mejor jajaja:D

Yo: Nos despedimos con un gran abrazo de osoooo :3


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: Hola de nuevo XD

Sonic X: Hola :3

Yo: Eh traído un nuevo capitulo de "Porque decir..." (Para acortar un poco XP) en este capitulo saldrá un nuevo personaje XD

Sonic X: Bueno no los ágamos esperar más y comencemos :D

* * *

Capítulo 5-Un pequeño accidente y un nuevo buscador

Tras salir los primeros rayos de luz de Sol, las dos costureras se levantaron de sus camas y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los tres. Al llegar a la cocina vieron al joven erizo que se encontraba profundamente dormido, Blaze se acercó hacia éste e intento despertarlo pero el sueño del erizo era tan profundo que ni siquiera consiguió que abriera un poco los ojos.

Amy:—¿Todavía no se despierta?—

Blaze:—*suspiro* No, éste chico sí que tiene el sueño pesado, parece una roca— dijo mientras lo movía.

En lo que Blaze intentaba despertar al erizo, Amy empezó a preparar la comida. La gata empezó a pensar en algo para poder despertar a Sonic el dormilón, comenzó a ver a su alrededor y tras unos instantes vio al lado de Amy una pequeña cubeta, y después de eso se le vino a la mente una brillante idea; corrió rápidamente hasta la cubeta y la comenzó a llenar de agua.

Amy:—¿Qué vas a hacer Blaze?— dijo mientras veía a la gata con cara de curiosidad.

Blaze:—Ya lo veraz— con una sonrisa malévola.

Después de tener la cubeta completamente llena de agua, se dirigió sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba Sonic.

Blaze:—Al parecer Sonic sigue dormido, vamos a darle una ayudita para que se despierte— aun con la sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Después de decir eso, Blaze tiro rápidamente toda el agua de la cubeta hacia el erizo; Sonic despertó de un salto mientras que en su cara se podía ver un conjunto de terror, susto y preocupación.

Blaze:—Jajajaja que divertido jajajaja— reía mientras se agarraba la barriga.

Sonic se levantó todo empapado mirando a Blaze con una cara de "me las pagaras", después la gata le dio una toalla para secarse mientras seguía riéndose de lo que le había hecho al erizo.

Sonic:—Jajajaja…que chistoso— exclamo enojado.

Blaze:—Perdona es que tenía que levantarte de alguna forma Sonic jajaja— dijo burlonamente.

Amy:—Bueno la comida ya está lista vengan a sentarse—

Los tres se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa y vieron lo que había cocinado la eriza, se trataba de avena. Blaze vio el plato y se le hiso agua la boca, pero no podría decirse lo mismo del príncipe Sonic ya que al ver la avena puso una cara de asco.

Blaze:—¿No te gusta la avena?— pregunto mientras veía al erizo.

Sonic:—¡¿Es avena?!— dijo sorprendido mientras agarraba un poco con la cuchara —no, si me gusta la avena mmm que rico— probando un poco del platillo.

Después de probar un poco Sonic puso de nuevo su cara de asco pero multiplicada por dos ya que a él no le gustaba la avena pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Amy y a Blaze.

Amy:—¿Y qué tal?—

Sonic:—Está muy bien ejem esta deliciosa— dijo mientras trataba de disimular que le había gustado.

Amy:—Entonces te serviré un poco más para que comas— exclamo con una cara dulzura mientras servía más avena en el plato del erizo —listo—

Sonic:—Gracias— dijo desanimado.

Luego de que terminaran todos de comer, las dos chicas se cambiaron de ropa para irse al trabajo y luego Blaze le dejo a Sonic una lista de cosas por hacer como limpiar la casa, hacer la cena, sacara agua del pozo, entre otras cosas.

Sonic:—¿Tantas cosas tengo que hacer?— dijo sorprendido.

Blaze:—Así es, mientras estés viviendo con nosotras nos ayudaras mientras estamos trabajando—

Sonic:—De acuerdo…¿pero no le puedes quitar unas cuantas cosas?— tratando de convencer a Blaze.

Blaze:—Mmm está bien—

Sonic:—¿Enserio?—exclamo emocionado.

Blaze:—No…son pocas cosas, volveremos pronto, adiós y que te diviertas— dijo mientras salía de la casa junto con su amiga.

Y así Sonic se quedó solo en la casa con una lista de cosas que tenía que hacer, por un momento paso por su mente la idea de escaparse de ahí pero la descarto ya que por lo menos tenía que ayudar a las dos chicas que lo habían ayudado. Tomo la lista comenzó a revisarla.

Sonic:—O.K veamos lo primero que tengo que hacer es limpiar la casa…será fácil—

El erizo busco por la casa utensilios para poder limpiar pero en eso se percató de que ya no había agua así que tuvo que ir afuera y sacar un poco de agua de pozo. Después agarro un trapo húmedo y comenzó a sacudir todos los muebles, luego de haber terminado empezó a barrer el suelo de la casa y por ultimo comenzó a limpiar con un trapo y jabón el piso.

Sonic:—Me siento como cenicienta…en este caso ceniciento— dijo con tono cansado.

Se levantó y fue de nuevo a afuera para sacar más agua del pozo y seguir limpiando el resto del piso. Y era bastante tarde cuando el erizo termino de limpiar completamente la casa, era muy difícil para él ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer labores de limpieza.

Sonic:—Fiu aaaah ya termine…que agotador—dijo acostado en el suelo—ahora lo único que falta es hacer la cena—

Fue hacia la cocina y ahí saco un montón de cosas para ponerse a preparar la cena. Empezó cortando una zanahoria pero al momento de terminar de cortarla se acordó de algo muy importante.

Sonic:—Un segundo yo no sé cocinar— exclamo mientras agarraba un tomate —Ah seguramente no es tan difícil, puedo hacerlo—

Mientras el erizo se ponía a "cocinar", las dos chicas se encontraban saliendo de su trabajo para ir a su casa. Las dos estaban un poco más cansadas de lo normal porque esta vez la señorita Rouge les había puesto mucho más trabajo.

Amy:—Por lo menos terminamos con todo lo que nos puso la señorita Rouge— exclamo cansada.

Blaze:—Sí, regresemos rápido a tu casa para que descansemos…seguramente la cena ya estará lista mmmm— pronuncio con alegría.

Amy:—Tienes razón—

Tras unos cuantos momentos llegaron a la casa, entraron en ella y lo que vieron fue algo espantoso ya que se trataba del erizo azul que traía una cubeta con agua en las manos mientras trataba de apagar una gran área de la casa que se encontraba cubierta por grandes llamas de fuego. Las dos se quedaron en un estado de shock.

Blaze:—¡¿Pero qué paso Sonic?!— exclamo impresionada.

Sonic:—¡Ahorita les cuento pero primero salgamos de aquí!— dijo mientras empujaba hacia la salida a las chicas.

Todos salieron rápidamente de la casa que se estaba incendiando. Mientras observaban a lo lejos como la casa se quemaba Sonic les explicaba a Blaze y a Amy lo que había pasado y es que lo que había pasado era que Sonic había dejado la comida en el fuego para que se cocinara pero se aburrió y se fue a dormir un momento y cuando fue a la cocina para ver la comida ésta se encontraba completamente envuelta en llamas.

Amy:—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Quemaste mi casa, estúpido!— grito muy enfurecida.

Blaze se quedó impresionada ya que nunca antes había visto a Amy en ese grado de enojo tan elevado.

Blaze:—Tranquilízate un poco Amy—

Amy:—¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡No me voy a tranquilizar, lo voy a matar!—

Amy se abalanzo hacia Sonic pero este se puso detrás de Blaze para protegerse del ataque agresivo de la eriza.

Blaze:—Tranquila Amy ya veraz que tu casa tendrá reparación y pronto estará tan bonita como antes, mientras puedes vivir en mi casa—

Amy:—*suspiro* Gracias Blaze— dijo ya más relajada.

Blaze:—Tu también puedes venir Sonic—

Sonic:—Gracias—

Amy:—¡¿Qué?!—grito enojada.

Blaze:—Vamos Amy eso fue un accidente y Sonic también necesita un lugar donde quedarse y además no lo volverá a hacer ¿verdad Sonic?— dijo amenazadoramente.

Sonic:—No lo volveré a hacer, no volveré a cocinar se los prometo—

La eriza se volvió a enojar ya que estaba super molesta por lo que había hecho ese erizo a su casa. Ya estando anocheciendo los tres se fueron en camino a la casa de la gata color lila.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real la reina Aleena se encontraba sentada en su trono mientras miraba a un lugar el cual era tapado completamente por las sombras de unas grandes cortinas.

Aleena:—Han pasado dos días y los caballero reales no han encontrado a mi hijo, me preocupa mucho su seguridad y no quiero que le pase nada— exclamo con seriedad —necesito que Sonic regrese rápidamente al castillo por eso te he llamado ya que eres mi mejor caballero, eres el único que encontraría más rápido a mi hijo—

De repente de las sombras salió un erizo color negro con una armadura del mismo color junto con una espada en su mano derecha. Este se acercó a la reina y se inclinó ante ella.

Shadow:—No se preocupe majestad yo encontrare al príncipe y lo traeré de vuelta—

Aleena:—Confió en usted caballero Shadow—

El caballero se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la habitación. Tras unos instantes salió rápidamente del palacio montando un caballo negro para ir en busca del príncipe que encontraría sin lugar a dudas ya que además de ser un caballero de elite él no defraudaría a su reina.

* * *

Yo: Que les pareció el capitulo? ^^ espero que les haya gustado :P

Sonic X: Nos despedimos y nos vemos en el próximo episodio de este fanfiction :D

Todos: Hasta pronto XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos compañeros y lectores de Fanfiction :3 ya tengo aquí el capitulo 6 de este fic X3...perdonen la tardanza :( buscaba inspiración. Antes de comenzar quiero responder unas preguntas que me hizo Guest (creo que haci se escribe) en los reviews: no dejare abandonado mi fic, no eso no :'( y claro puedes inspirarte con mi fic X3 para tu historia :D.

Sin nada más que decir más que...

¡QUE COMIENCE EL CAP! XD

* * *

Capítulo 6-La llegada de los Dark Swords

Los tres se encontraban en casa de Blaze mientras esta intentaba todavía consolar a su amiga de su gran perdida, mientras que evitaba las miradas amenazantes que le enviaba la pequeña eriza enojada.

Blaze: —Ya veraz que dentro de poco volverás a tener tu casa e incluso mejor que antes…estará más bonita— dijo con tono relajado.

Amy: —Claro es fácil decirlo— exclamo enojada —Ahora solo hay que cuidar que "alguien" no haga alguna otra estupidez como dejar la comida sola en el fuego— dijo más enojada mientras veía a Sonic.

El erizo se paró de donde estaba sentado y fue directo a donde estaban las dos chicas.

Sonic: —Perdón, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga para que me perdones?

Amy: —¡Ni una vez más!...¡Quemaste mi casa!

Sonic: —Fue un accidente.

Amy: —Un accidente muy estúpido… ¡¿Quién deja sola la comida al fuego vivo?!

Sonic: —¡Yo la deje!

Blaze: —Y aquí vamos de nuevo— dijo con tono desanimado.

Continuaron y continuaron los dos, Amy culpando a Sonic de todo y éste defendiéndose de ella. En una de esas Blaze se hartó de los dos, ah Sonic le jalo de las orejas y a Amy de una de sus púas para que dejaran de pelear pero no logro hacer nada ya que estos dos seguían discutiendo.

Blaze: —¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de discutir?! ¡Parecen niños chiquitos!

Unísono: —¡No!

Sonic: —Ella es quien comienza todo

Amy: —Sí yo —dijo con tono sarcástico.

Blaze: —De veras que ustedes dos no tiene solución— soltándolos.

La gata se quedó pensando en un método en el cual pudiera hacer que esos dos erizos dejaran de pelear por tan solo un momento del día. Al momento en que planeaba seguía escuchando la discusión que se traían esos dos, hasta que por fin la idea surgió a la luz; pero para hacer que su plan funcionara ella debía dejar a esos dos solos lo cual eso podía dar dos resultado: dejaban de pelear o se mataban el uno al otro. Bueno era algo que tenía que intentar.

Blaze: suspiro—, bueno mientras ustedes siguen en su charla yo iré por unas cosas para la comida de al rato.

La gata no recibió respuesta alguna ya que Sonic y Amy seguían en los suyo. Blaze se dirigió a la puerta y ahí se le quedo viendo sus dos invitados.

Blaze: —Bueno ya me voy…no se preocupen por mí, no tardare mucho —hizo un profundó respiro—. Espero que esto funcione —musitó.

La gata lila cerró la puerta saliendo así a un desconocido lugar para hacer algo en especial. Al cabo de un rato, Amy y Sonic se percataron de que su amiga felina ya no estaba con ellos lo cual los dejo inquietados con las preguntas de "¿Por qué se fue" y "¿A dónde se fue?

Amy: —¿A dónde habrá ido? —susurro.

Sonic: —¿Tienes idea de adónde pudo ir tu amiga?

Amy: —No, no se adonde fue ella —exclamó desinteresada—, pero yo no me quedare aquí sola con tigo.

La eriza se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, se dirigió a la puerta y después de un momento salió de la casa, dejando solo al erizo azul que estaba sentado en una silla.

Sonic: —Bah no se puede convivir con ella —exclamó enojado—, que bien que se haya ido, mejor para mí.

El erizo cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco, pero, por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, había algo que en su cabeza que no lo dejaba, era con respecto a Amy. No debió haber peleado con ella así.

Sonic: suspiro—, creo que debería intentar disculparme con ella otra vez… sí, lo hare…aunque ya sé que respuesta me llevare.

Sonic se levantó de la silla y luego salió de la casa, al estar fuera empezó a buscar con la vista a la eriza rosa que después de unos instantes la encontró, fue caminando en dirección hacia donde estaba ella ya que no quería ir tan rápido. En lo que caminaba iba planeando su disculpa lo cual se le estaba complicando ya que en todas sus representaciones de él pidiendo perdón siempre recibía la singular respuesta de "No" por parte de Amy.

Continuo caminando hasta que vio que la eriza había detenido en un lago que alrededor se encontraba lleno de césped, ella se sentó observando el agua azul del lago.

Sonic: —Muy bien, aquí voy.

Fue hacia donde se encontraba Amy, lentamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para observar juntos el hermoso lago. Amy percibió la presencia del erizo pero no le hizo mucho caso y siguió viendo el agua de la laguna.

Sonic: —Estamos algo lejos de la casa de Blaze.

El erizo no recibió respuesta al momento pero después Amy le contestó.

Amy: —Sí.

Sonic: —¿Vienes muchas veces a éste lugar?

Amy: —Solo unas cuantas —pronunció pausadamente—, cuando era más pequeña venía aquí junto Blaze para nadar en el lago —agacho la cabeza lentamente. Alzo su cara hacia el erizo y se le quedo viendo—. Por cierto ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sonic: —Solo vine porque quería intentar de nuevo disculparme con tigo por lo que hice.

La eriza se quedó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el chico.

Amy: —¿Enserio?

Sonic: Sí, no debí haber peleado así con tigo… ¿Podrías perdónenme por todo lo que he hecho?

En ese instante una leve sonrisa se mostró en Amy, su enojo había desaparecido en ese instante.

Amy: —De acuerdo Sonic The Hedgehog te perdono.

Sonic: —Gracias.

Amy: —Bueno creo que ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo aquí, vamos a la casa de Blaze.

Sonic: —O.K.

Sonic se levantó de suelo y ayudo a Amy a que se levantara. Los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de su amiga, era una caminata larga ya que ese lugar quedaba alejado. Cuando ya estaban a la mitad del camino al lado suyo dos extrañas carrozas junto con dos jinetes y sus caballos se estaban acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban lo cual los alarmó un poco. Después de unos segundos llegaron y comenzaron a rodearlos, Sonic un poco hacia atrás a Amy; en un momento se detuvieron de rodearlos y se acercó uno de los jinetes hacia ellos el cual era un halcón verde.

Jet: —Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?...dos jóvenes: una chica y un chico.

En eso se acerca el otro jinete, se trataba de un gran albatros gris.

Strom: —Hoy sí que es un gran día para el jefe.

Sonic: —¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?! —exclamó enojado.

Jet: —Nosotros somos los "Dark Swords", el grupo de bandidos más temido de todo reino.

Sonic: —¡¿Que quieren de nosotros?!

Jet: —Más bien que querrá el jefe de ustedes—aclaró el jinete—, nos los llevaremos con nosotros, quien sabe que hará con tigo el jefe… pero si sé que hará con la chica jajaja —saboreándose la boca—, espero que la comparta —con tono burlón.

Sonic: —¡Cállate! —hizo un poco más atrás a Amy quien tenía una cara de espanto.

Jet: —Uuuy ¿ya te hice enojar? —dijo burlonamente—. No podrás con nosotros, erizo. Terminaras muerto y ella violada, así de simple.

En ese instante el otro jinete se abalanzo hacia el erizo pero gracias a su velocidad logro esquivarlo y plantarle una patada en la cara lo cual hizo que el jinete se cayera del caballos.

Jet: —Eres un…

El halcón se bajó del caballo y saco su espada para atacar a Sonic, pero al igual que con el otro jinete esquivo los ataques ya que él era más rápido. Con una patada provoco que el halcón se cayera, el albatros lo agarro por la espalda haciendo que no se pudiera mover; el halcón fue hacia ellos con su espada pero Sonic se liberó justo a tiempo y golpeo a los dos jinetes haciendo que tiraran al suelo.

Strom: —Este tipo si es fuerte.

Jet: —Cállate.

De repente alguien golpeo al erizo por la espalda haciéndolo caer en el suelo y justo en ese momento el halcón y el albatros se abalanzaron contra Sonic y lo golpearon, momentos después el halcón saco una navaja pera enterrársela al erizo pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo una voz lo detuvo.

¿?: —¡Jet no lo mates! —exigió la voz de un hombre.

Jet se volteo y vio a un erizo verde de ojos azules, era el jefe de los Dark Swords.

Jet: —¿Por qué no jefe Scrouge?

El erizo verde se acercó hacia donde estaba Sonic el cual lo tenía agarrado Jet, lo comenzó a observar detenidamente.

Scrouge: —Reconocería a la familia real donde fuera —susurro—. Este chico es el hijo de la reina Aleena, es el príncipe extraviado que tanto andan buscado.

Amy: —Eso es imposible —musito.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Algún review? ¿Qué pasara con Sonic y Amy? descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Por que decir..." bueno ya saben el resto :)

Me despido de todos ustedes

SAYÔNARA :D


End file.
